two worlds, one planet
by shifterofthedark
Summary: Eragon was not the only dragon rider to fight in the war. There was a girl rider, Meira. She won the war with Eragon, but now she has to fight in another, one that could be more dangerous than her's. Meira/OC


I do not own Eragon or Lord of the Rings

God how I loved flying. Spirels, barrel rolls, dives, free falling, tail flying, all types of flying, really. It was a symbol to the riders, freedom, in it's greatest forms.

Now that the war was over, the evil king Galbatorix being slain by eragon and I, we were forever free until the next evil rose.

_Which it will, undoubtedly._ I thought sourly. _Might as well enjoy my freedom while I can._

_Meira you should not dwell on things that are not in the present. _My dragon, Velix scolded.

_I know, _I sighed. _But I cannot stop that sense of impending doom._

_Calm fiery one, I will not let anyone get to you. _He said soothingly.

I smiled. _Yes, no one can get past my big strong dragon, my life long partner. _

I hugged his grey scalded neck and closed my eyes, holding on to him as we soared across the sky, with the sun at our backs, my red hair floating in air.

_Come, lets go back to the elves and Eragon and Saphira. _I told him. So we flew across the dense forest of Esmirelda.

They were landing in a clearing near Oromis's old house, when I started to get slightly feverish and tingly. Velix turn his giant head towards me, a worried look in his eyes.

I just shook my head and smiled weakly. "It's okay, I'm fine"

He snorted not believing me but went to talk to Saphira anyway when we landed occasionally sneaking a glance at me.

I rolled my grey eyes, he was so protective of me. I called my horse, Rayland, to me and patted her black head.

I raised her since she was a little foal, just born actually. And we had a great connection, she listened to no other unless they asked or in a dire situation would she allow them to ride her. She would trust me to go through fire if I steered her to it. She is a very smart horse, matched that of even the elves horses and beyond that.

A light saddle was on her back, not that I needed it, but it was there more for comfortability than need, and a bridle. With my bow and arrows on my back and my sword at my side, I swung my leg over her back with practiced ease and headed to the training area to meet with Eragon, the dragons playing over head.

I smiled at their joy of having one another. It was an amazing thing to see two dragons having such love for one another.

I rode into the training area when the fever got worse my whole body shaking with the tremors going through me. I looked at Eragon, terrified, as he looked back with Arya, his queen, at his side.

"Velix!" I screamed as I felt myself being carried farther and farther from alagaësia into a lands unknown to me.

_Meira! _He roared, the ground and the very sky shaking with the fear he shouted out to the world, as the magic tendrils took me away.

Then I was gone, what was left of me was the magic emptying around from the space where I have been only seconds ago.

Third person POV

The company of wizard, human, elf, and dwarf were ride to Rohan, the dwarf riding with the elf, an unlikely alliance, but in the time of war, everyone will join swords, axes, and bow.

The wizard, Gandalf, was riding his white horse when he spoke,"We should not be far now. But be careful of what you say, for the king is not wholly himself anymore. Sauron has taken over his mind."

After he said that the elf, Legolas, stopped his horse, as well as the others,"What is that?"

"What is what, elf?" The dwarf, Gimli asked, "There is nothing there."

"What do you see, Legolas?" Aragorn, the human, asked ignoring Gimli's comment

"Not see, hear. Listen." He said.

And it was true, a shrill ringing went through the air, and, not five horse lengths away from them, a horse and it's rider appeared. The horse obviously was very startled by the change, snorted and flicked her ears everywhere, getting used to the new change, but didn't spook or anything, from which the company was very surprised by, especially Legolas and Gandalf.

What they were even more surprised by, was the woman slumped on her horse. You did not see often, a woman traveling by herself these dark days, and not one as pretty as herself, and so heavily guarded. She was wearing leather pants and a green tunic with a brown leather vest. It looked to be that she was unconscious, but even then she was beautiful. Red hair framed her face as she lay her head on the horses neck, and she was tanned, showing how much she was in the sun.

Her bow was elegantly crafted, silver vines were etched all around it. Her sword handle was white with the same silver on it as her bow, the ends of the hilt curving up.

They were mystified. How did she get here?

"Gandalf, how did she get here?" Aragorn asked. ,speaking out their thoughts.

"I do not know, but I should have been paying attention, the magic was in the air and I did not notice it, Legolas did. He heard it." he said very curious of the woman, it was not everyday he met a fellow spellcaster, they were so few now.

Legolas nudged his horse forward, using his language to calm the mare. But that did not happen. It seemed to make the horse mad. She neighed at him ears pressed against her head.

"I do not think your magical words are working on her, Legolas." the dwarf said smiling, enjoying the elfs confusion.

So Aragorn went up to her, and said,"Roch, avo 'osto, anÍron na thaed." (Horse, fear not, I want to help.)

So she bowed her head a little, understanding, and turned her body so he can easily pull the woman into his saddle. She snorted again watching him, warning him to not do anything to harm her rider.

Legolas took her reins and she followed next to him. "What is going on here? How are you taking this so calmly! She could be an enemy for all we know from her!"Gimli exclaimed.

"She is not an enemy Gimli. I highly doubt Sauron thinks a girl is killing material, he puts all his faith in men. He thinks of girls as weak creatures, when they can be quite dangerous indeed. Besides, she does not have an evil air about her, I would know. She has a pure aura to her." Gandalf said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Legolas looked at her. She does indeed have a pure air about her, a glow. And as he was looking at her, the wind picked up again, revealing her ear tips, which were as pointed as his.

He was shocked. "She is an elf! Tiro! (Look!) Why is she here? I have never seen her face before."

Aragorn turned her head and lifted her hair to the side. Everyone was shocked, never has it been since the war began did an elf go off on their own, not if they were battling in the war. Only Legolas was the exception, he was one of the members of the fellowship of the ring. It was his duty.

Gandalf had a worried look on his face. "We have to be careful now. I do not know how she will react to us when she wakens. I do not think she came here on purpose,"

"Not on purpose? How is that possible. You said that magic was at work here." said Aragorn.

"Yes but I did not say it was _her_ magic." he said,"She might not even have magic." His voice layering the disappointment that she wasn't a spellcaster.

The horse snorted, and stomped her foot. Legolas glanced at her, she was staring at Gandalf. It was strange, as if she was trying to talk to him, like she wasn't a normal horse. She had knowledge in her eyes, the bright intelligent spark that had you curious as to how smart she really was.

The woman stirred slightly in the saddle, then was still. Aragorn kept still, like if he moved he would wake her. But the horse moved closer to her and nuzzled her head. The woman stiffened, and she sat up like a bolt , looking around wildly, a knife in her hand that appeared out of nowhere, the silver blade she had as long as her upper arm that she held out in front of her. Strange markings went up and down it, but they knew it meant great importance, just by the look of it. The handle had a grey dragon on it gazing at all of them fiercely teeth bared, ready to kill.

Legolas had his bow pointed at her watching each of her moves intensely, Gimli tightening his hold on his axe, and Aragorn holding his knife at her throat. But Gandalf stayed where he was watching her with a smile.

She paused to look at them all, a guarded look in her eye, but when her eyes landed on Legolas and Gimli, a curious look went through them in it's place, even more so when her eyes caught on Gandalf. The knife flashed quickly again leaving her hand empty on her thigh. Everyone relaxed their weapons, still out though, a warning.

"Hmm, strange lot you are." she said. Her eyes turned to Aragorn, and he was amazed. He has never seen grey eyes before, not even silver eyes. But hers had both, clashing together. Silver veins threaded in them, little streams.

Her eyes went around them again, landing on Legolas. "Very strange indeed." She stood gracefully on Aragorns horse and jumped on hers.

They were shocked. She took all of their weapons and did not even flinch as if she was used to it. Then she gets up and moves with such grace that surpasses most elves.

"Who are you?" Legolas asks.

She smirks settling on her horse. "That is for me to know, elf and for me to give when I trust you enough with it. No offence, but waking up from magic that has drained my body when it was not my magic in the first place, with all of my senses on high alert, faced with an elf, a dwarf, a wizard, and a human armed surrounding me is rather disorienting don't you think?

"I know not where I am or how I got here. But you seem like interesting group. I am very drained now, and if you try to kidnap me or try to hurt me or my horse in any way, I _will_ kill you. But I have had enough experiences with both. I will need to know much when I wake. And in return I will tell you as much as I can. but I need rest now. I am sorry for the abrupt situation that you have been pushed into with me.

"My horse, Rayland will follow you, she will not falter in her path, so you need not worry." And with that she lay on Raylends neck, her hair mixing with her horses, breathing getting slower.

"And may I ask if you will harm us, elf?"Gimli said, peering at her face, which was facing them.

She smiled softly not opening her eyes,"I will not harm you if you will not harm me, dwarf." Her smile turned into a smirk."And I am no elf, I just have the full abilities of them." And with that she slept.

**R&R please! Tell of any spelling mistakes! Do you know who the dragon was on the handle? ;)**


End file.
